


Dishes

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I suck at this, One Shot, b99 - Freeform, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: “I did the dishes”





	Dishes

January 2017

 

"I'll take out the trash and cook.. due to your inability to cook without casualties " Jake joked.

"Hey!" Amy pretended to be offended while she assigned Jake his new responsibilities on their new shared chore chart in her, their apartment.

"Just please don't make me do the dishes, I hate doing dishes. With a passion."

"Woah, okay no dishes, got it." Amy replied defensively and went back to writing. Jake hopped down from the kitchen counter and snaked his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. She straightened and leaned into his shoulder.

"That's our chore chart.." Jake began. Amy simply smiled in return.

"...It's going on our fridge, in our kitchen, in our home.

 

She spun around with a grin of pure love and happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you roomie" Amy stated. "I love you too, roomie" Jake replied and then granted her a sweet, eager kiss.

 

January 2019

 

Jake was halfway through Die Hard 3 on his day off when he received a text.

 

3:34

Rosa☠️ : Heads up. Stressed Amy. Like really stressed.

 

Jake immediately  remembered that Amy had her first evaluation as a Sargent tomorrow.

3:35

Jake: Thanks for the warning. 🤕😬😯😅😜😎🤩

 

Jake was wondering how he could help relieve her stress, he looked around and realized the way the apartment looked right now could only heighten it.

 

So he cleaned, He really cleaned. He took out the trash, cleaned the bathroom, made the bed (the way Amy does), cooked dinner, and did the dishes.

 

He resumed Die Hard until Amy came home.

"Heyy babe" Jake said cautiously as he noticed the stress braids in her hair

"Hey" she said as she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

He was avoiding the "how was your day?" question knowing the answer already.

 

She made her way to the bedroom, then the bathroom, and back to the living room.

 

"Thank you for cleaning up..." she said as she nuzzled into him on the couch. "...means a lot"

"Not a problem" Jake replied as he kissed the top of her head. "I made dinner, too"  "I'll go make our plates, we're eating on the couch tonight" She said as she stood up.

 

She made her way into the kitchen and Jake heard a slight gasp and ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, is everything okay?" She stayed quiet.

"Ames?" Jake continued

"You- you did the dishes" Amy said not turning to face him.

"I did the dishes" Jake verified

"You hate doing dishes" Amy stated

 

Jake chuckled " Yeah but I love you so much more" Jake said as he wrapped his arms around her. "So much more"

 

Amy turned in his embrace and returned it. "I love you so much, Jake"

 

"Best. Husband. Ever." Jake jokes

 

"Yeah" Amy agreed "best one I've ever had."


End file.
